1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gloves, and more particularly to a glove having a retractable closure system.
2. Description of Related Art
Various glove closure systems have been devised for closing a glove around the hand of a user, to prevent the glove from coming off during work. A most common design includes a Velcro strap that may be used to tighten and close the gloves around the user's hand. The problem with this design is that the strap remains hanging when not in use.
Lowinger, U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,773, teaches a glove that includes a flap closure that utilized Velcro for fastening the flap closure to the glove. The flap closure is used to secure the glove around the hand of the user, to prevent the glove from coming off during use. This reference is hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches gloves that use a flap closure to secure a glove closed around a user's hand. However, the prior art does not teach a glove that includes a closure system that retracts into the glove when not being used. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.